Cumpleaños de mierda
by Eme Ocho
Summary: La obcecación de su abuela en cocinar para él le había resultado extraña, pero más extraño fue aún el retortijón que le llevó a pasarse la mitad del día de su "ansiado" cumpleaños sentado sobre la taza del váter. Con diarrea./ "Regalo" para Kaolla.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Doña Millonaria Rowling. Si yo ganara dinero con esto me haría llamar Doña Millonaria Eme, podéis ver que ese no es mi nick.

Esto es un pequeño regalo barra soborno para Kaolla. Regalo porque su cumpleaños pasó y no le pude dar ni una palmadita en la espalda de felicitaciones. Soborno porque publico esto solo para que ella me haga feliz escribiendo sobre otros entes más guapos que Neville.

* * *

**Cumpleaños de mierda**

Definitivamente el intento de pastel de cumpleaños de su abuela tenía más de intento que de pastel.

La obcecación de ésta en cocinar para él le había resultado extraña, pero más extraño fue aún el retortijón que le llevó a pasarse la mitad del día de su "ansiado" cumpleaños sentado sobre la taza del váter. Con diarrea.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom no había tenido muchas razones para estar orgullosa de su nieto. Muchas veces se había llegado a preguntar dónde demonios había ido a parar el ADN de Frank, porque a Neville no había llegado ni un ápice.

El día en que recibió una carta de Hogwarts poniéndola al tanto de los sucesos acaecidos en el Ministerio de Magia la noche que fue atacado por los mortífagos —pese a la decepción que tantas veces había sentido al no ver a penas parecido del niño con sus valerosos padres—, Augusta había llorado. No era llanto de preocupación o miedo, pues la carta decía claramente que Neville, a pesar de haber sufrido algunas heridas, estaba bien. Era un llanto de orgullo, de alegría por saber que su nieto era digno hijo de su padre, que todos sus miedos eran infundados y que no había perdido del todo a Frank en aquel manicomio.

El día en que Neville cumplía dieciséis años, el 30 de Julio; Augusta, aún embargada por la emoción de lo ocurrido a final de curso, se decidió a preparar ella misma la tarta de cumpleaños de su nieto, pese a no tener mucha práctica con los hechizos de cocina.

Se levantó temprano y empezó con los preparativos de una tarta de chocolate con una pinta deliciosa… en la foto del libro de recetas.

La tarta no se parecía ni por asomo a la del libro. Augusta supuso que las instrucciones debían ser incorrectas, el libro era muy viejo y, aunque eso tuviera poco que ver, a ella le sirvió de excusa para no seguir pensando en las causas de la malformidad del dichoso postre. La intención era lo que contaba, ¿no?

Pues eso.

* * *

Su cumpleaños le gustaba poco. Era un día como otro cualquiera, pintado de colores de una felicidad que no sentía realmente. Para su abuela era la confirmación de que los años no pasaban en vano; y para él un día caluroso, aburrido como los demás y… caluroso.

Bajó las escaleras con su parsimonia habitual, preguntándose qué clase de beicon había comprado su abuela para la que la cocina desprendiera esa peste. Quizá sería que los huevos estaban podridos.

Entró en la cocina y tuvo que pensar largo y tendido en qué demonios era la masa marrón oscuro derretida en una de las bandejas floreadas de su abuela.

No acertó.

―Neville, querido, ¿qué te parece el pastel que he hecho? ― su abuela le sonrió marcando sus, ya de por sí, profundas arrugas. El brillo en sus ojos le hizo sentirse un poco feliz por el acto. Nunca antes le había cocinado una tarta especial para su cumpleaños; simplemente las compraba por encargo en una pastelería del Callejón Diagón. Aún así cuando recordó que el destino de esa tarta era que él se la comiera pensó con nostalgia en la pinta que tenían sus anteriores pasteles y la que tenía la "cosa" esa. Podría simular que no tenía hambre, pero su abuela no le creería.

―Es… estupenda, abuela ―no supo si realmente sonó todo lo convincente que quiso pero esperó que sí. Al menos ella pareció estar conforme y le puso un trozo en uno de sus platos de porcelana pintada.

Fueron los quince minutos más largos de su vida.

El pastel estaba asqueroso, algo en el sabor le hacía pensar que su abuela había confundido la sal y el azúcar, y no quiso plantearse qué otros fallos había cometido durante la elaboración. Mejor no saberlo.

Media hora después de entregarle el plato y con una sonrisa que más parecía una mueca, había tenido que salir pitando al baño, bajarse los pantalones a las prisas y sentarse en el váter a defecar cual poseso la merienda, la cena y el puñetero pastel.

* * *

**Nota**: Gracias a Art por el beteo express, sin ella esta historia sería un descontrol de gente que "habla pensando" y que sonríe en un tiempo diferente al del transcurso de la historia.

Espero que nadie se olvide ya de felicitar a Neville en su cumple, que coincide con el mío, coff.


End file.
